


Contracting an Escort

by moriartyswife



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin took me in years ago to help me reach my full potential as an Escort. I don't have a sob story. My name is Salem Moran and I'm the only escort that can be contracted to kill. Who knew Jim Moriarty would need someone like me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contracting an Escort

Chapter 1   
I sat cross-legged on the bed, watching Beth sift through dresses. I had this entire week off and I planned to spend it catching up on my sculptures and dance classes. I knew I’d be taking kick-boxing this week at least twice, to keep my skills sharp. Vivaldi’s Four Seasons played softly from the CD player. I laid back to soak in the music when the door swung open.  
  
“Get dressed. I have job for you.” Gavin said. He had startled Beth so much that she had fallen over in the closet and clutched a shoe as a weapon.  
  
“You can’t barge in here. I could have been naked.” I replied.  
  
“Wouldn’t be new to me. And I own this place, so yes I can.” Gavin watched me. I didn’t get up because it’s my week off. I’m not about to give it up for no good reason. A petty job could be pawned off to one of the other women. “You’re going to the gallery. You’ve been contracted.”  
  
“Tonight? At the gallery? A little late notice. I don’t even have file.” I replied. The gallery was what we called the event that takes place at the Hazlebrooke Mansion. It masqueraded as an art gala.  
  
“Gather what you need to get ready and come to my office.” Gavin instructed. He closed the door, giving no room for argument. I sighed heavily. I obviously didn’t have a choice.  
  
“He seemed adamant about you doing this.” Beth commented, sitting down at her vanity mirror. She started to apply lipstick. Nervousness radiated off her. She’d only started here a few months ago. Though the nerves could have escalated because of the nature of my job for tonight. “I don’t understand how you can do that.” There it is. Most people can’t stand the silence when they want to know something. I’m the only woman in the house that could be contracted.  
  
“I try not to think about it.” I replied. I reluctantly got off the bed and entered the walk in closet. Searching through dresses, I settled on a long-sleeved one that didn’t require much effort to get in to. Some of the ones in here needed a corset to get on.  
  
“I don’t think that I could do it.” Beth stated.  
  
“So don’t. You make plenty of money already. Gavin would never force you into it. Leave the contracts to me.” I answered. I grabbed my make up bag and clutch. “I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
I walked barefoot down the carpeted hall to the door at the end. Without knocking, I entered. Gavin pulled back from the half naked woman he was kissing. She had a hand running through Gavin’s black hair, making it messier than it already was. I believe her name is Marie. She’d only been here a week. Her face flushed as she snatched her shirt and slid it back on. She whispered hi as she scurried out.  
  
“Just showing you the same curtsey you show me. I see you still enjoy manipulating the new girls.” I said, setting my things down. Gavin remained where he was, not smiling. He hadn’t been expecting me to be so quick.  
  
“Manipulating? Is that what you think I do?” Gavin asked.  
  
“Oh Gavin, I’m so nervous about my first night working here.” I mimicked the voice of one of the whiny new girls. “And you’re all too willing to help them brush up on their skills. Have you slept with every woman in the house?”  
  
“Just you, Salem. I only assist them with speaking and speed. Some of them are too anxious to keep a conversation going. I do have a reputation to uphold.” Gavin pulled out a file and flipped it open. “His name is Colum Nash. You’ve probably heard of him. He’s the CEO of—”  
  
“I don’t want to know. All I need is his name, a picture, and a reason why the client wants him killed.” I stripped out of my shorts and t-shirt, discarding them on the chair. Gavin no longer had his eyes on the file. Now they were on me. It didn’t bother me anymore. It’s part of the job to have men stare at me. “Does this mean I’ll be delivering that dagger to Jonas personally?”  
  
Gavin moved around the desk to me. I had to give him credit; he kept his eyes on mine as he said, “Remind me why we’re no longer trying.” I stepped into my dress, pulling the top up and straightening the sleeves. I turned my back to him.  
  
“Zip me up.” I said. I lifted my hair so it wouldn’t get caught. I almost thought he wouldn’t do it. After a moment, he moved forward. He slowly zipped up the back of the dress then slid his hands down my sides to my hips and pulled me back, closing the gap between our bodies.  
  
“You know the other women are jealous of you. They admire you as well, but they’re jealous. As they should be. You’re skilled.” Gavin dipped his head to kiss my shoulder. “You’re gorgeous.” Again, moving up. “You’re an absolutely flawless escort.” This time he kissed my neck then moved to my ear. “Utterly flawless in every way.”  
  
An involuntary shiver ran up my spine. If there was one thing Gavin knew how to do right, it was courting women. He’d taught me everything I knew about being an escort. I’d come in with the ability to rob a person blind or issue an untraceable execution but I had no skills in being a lady. I had no desire to chat someone up to exploit them. Gavin taught me how to present myself to men and use it to my advantage. Now with the two of us together, we made triple the money as any of the other three houses.  
  
“It’s my week off.” I replied. Gavin’s entire body vibrated with his chuckle. His breathing on my neck made my heart beat a little faster. There’d always been something between Gavin and I. He’d been not only my mentor but the only person to ever show genuine interest in me.  
  
“A little blood never bothered me.” Gavin answered.  
  
“I have to finish getting dressed.” I said, making no move to pull away. Now isn’t a good time to give in to my desires. The door opened, revealing Beth.  
  
“Oh, sorry. I was hoping you would—never mind.” Beth babbled. I instantly removed myself from Gavin’s hold. I could see the tufts of hair on her hair. She needed my help to fix it. I watched her retreat from the room. I picked up my make up bag and clutch.  
  
“I’ll get the rest.” Gavin said, handing me the file on his desk. I stopped at the door, turning my head to glance back at him.  
  
“Maria.” I said. Gavin gave me a confused look. “She’s the reason we can’t do this. All of them want you to help them. I don’t think I could do it, knowing that.”  
  
I turned the door handle and started out. Gavin stopped me, obviously intrigued by my comment. In his eyes, I could see the little spark of hope behind all that pain. I’d caused that and I’d always regretted the way it went last time.  
  
“Can we talk about this later?” I asked.  
  
“Will you? Normally that doesn’t mean anything.” Gavin responded. He knew me better than I thought. I nodded, placing a hand on his arm and standing on the balls of my feet to kiss him. It lingered much longer than it should have.  
  
Beth had already gotten all the way back to our room by the time I’d caught up with her. She wiped her eyes, smudging her mascara. I knew she had a crush on Gavin and I’d made it very clear that we’d had a history. She avoided my eyes. The straightener light glowed, telling me she wanted my help. I set my things down and went over to her.  
  
“You can do much better than him, love.” I said, picking up the brush. I sprayed some Keratin conditioner into her hair and raked the brush through it. I had kept her away from him, telling her I’d teach her about escorting. She sniffed.  
  
“Are you two…back on?” She asked. I went across the room and plucked a couple of tissues out of the box. I handed them to her and started to straighten her hair. It looked much better now that I’d fixed the tufts.  
  
“You need to find you a nice man to settle down with. Gavin is not that guy.” I replied. Beth dabbed her eyes and blew her nose. I finished her hair and fixed her make-up. I crouched beside her. “Now, listen to me. I want you to find a date tonight. Forget about escorting. Think about you, okay?”  
  
Beth nodded as a knock came at the door. Time to go. “You never answered my question.” She said. I gestured toward the door. They’d leave without her and she’d be in trouble if she got left behind. Gavin might be lenient but he hated tardiness. No one talked about how he was if you were left behind or late.  
  
“Go on.” I said. I had no answer to her question. I wasn’t in the state of mind to contemplate it anyways. I had a job to do tonight. I took my time putting on make-up. The door opened.  
  
“Are you going with me then?” Gavin asked. I always rode with him. I didn’t like to associate with the other women in the house. I’d rather be alone and Gavin had a soft spot for me. He had a wooden box in his hands. It must be the dagger I’d acquired for Jonas. Tedious work that job was. I nodded turning back to the mirror.  
  
Gavin set the box down to pick up my strap with the small throwing knife and cash clip. He didn’t speak. He simply bent onto one knee and wrapped it around my right leg, sliding it all the way up to the top of my thigh. He tightened it and I made no move to stop him. I focused back on the fact that I had a job. I put on silver dangling earrings and sprayed some perfume. Sitting on the bed, I put on my silver gladiator sandals.  
  
“Have you decided how you want to do it?” Gavin asked after a silent ride to the mansion. We were both occupied with expectations of this job, not to mention the tension between us personally. I had to do this job in a house full of people. One slip up and the whole operation would be blown.  
  
“The back lounge. Leave me his favorite drink.” I replied. A lot hinged on this. I’d skimmed the file on the way here. I recognized the client’s name. The last person to do a job for him failed and I assume he’s dead. Police said missing but I know men like this one. I’d have done the same thing. I took a deep breath. I simply had to kill a man surrounded by security. I shouldn’t worry too much. Gavin would be watching to make sure I did the job correctly. I had nothing to fear, except losing my life.


End file.
